muted love
by RajkumariSav
Summary: Clare and Eli click instantly. Eli has a girlfriend. Clare has a boyfriend. Clare isn't like most girls. Both relationships end in heartbreak. But is Eli and Clare's relationship worth it? Thats what they think. Please read. you will like it :
1. Chapter 1

(**Authors note: first fan fiction, please review. I do not own Degrassi, or any of these characters.)**

**(Clare's pov)**

There was a crash down stairs. I sighed 'more broken glass I have to clean.'

I'm what you call a selective mute. I choose not to talk. I have been this way for about two years now. My life was great up and tell two years ago. My sister died, and then everything went down hill. My parents can't even have a civil argument without breaking something. When my sister died I kind of died with her. So since she was dead and I was alive I thought it wasn't fair. I gave her the only thing I could without killing my self. I gave her my voice. I don't worry about communicating with anyone because with my friend Ali I don't really have to talk. A simple head nod or a shake of my head will do. My other friend Adam understands my situation. We are the two misfits.

When the screaming stopped I went down stairs and started cleaning up the mess. After I was done I noticed there was two notes on the counter. One was from my mom, and the other was from my dad. The one from my mom said:

_Be back whenever… if you need money use your card I put 500 in yesterday. _

_Helen _

I rolled my eyes. I'm used to my mom's business like behavior. I read my dad's:

_Dear, Clare bear_

_I went to a hotel. I'm sorry that I left without telling you in person, but you know how your mother can be. I should be back in about three weeks. If not, then no later than four weeks. I put 1,000 in your card and your mother put 500 so there should be $5,800* in there. I am very sorry and I love you._

_Love, dad _

Did I ever mention my dad was my favorite parent? I sighed. I walked upstairs an fell asleep, wishing that Darcy never went on that plane ride to Kenya…

**(Eli's p.o.v.) **

I unlocked and slowly opened my room door. I cringed when I saw Julia sitting there.

"Hey Elijah," she purred.

"Who let you in?" I asked.

"You gave me the key remember?" she said with a 'duh' look on her face… or maybe it was just her face. I don't know.

"Oh, can I see it real quick?" I smirked.

" Sure," 'she is so stupid' I thought

" Ok thanks now get out," I said while pushing her out the door. I closed it and locked it; I seriously have to talk to my mom and dad about letting that physco, creepy, stalker girl.

I sighed and lay down. I drifted to sleep with my clothes on thinking about my first day in 10th grade at Degrassi…

**5,800 was just a random number. (Authors note: I hoped you like it please review. I made Eli be in tenth grade, I hope you don't mind. In this story Eli is not a hoarder and Julia is not dead. Please review. I would really appreciate it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**( A/N thank you so much for my first review, lovelikewoe13. for some reason i was sooo happy. i was literally running around. any ways i do not own degrassi if i did Eli and Clare would be together)**

**(Clare's pov)**

I woke up to the obnoxious sounding alarm. I sighed mentally and rolled out of bed. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I hissed when the hot water hit my hand as i turned it on. I took a really fast shower, then i got out and brushed my teeth and combed my hair and all that boring morning hygiene stuff. I walked to my closet and pulled out grey skinny jeans and my white smurf shirt. I got dressed and went down stairs. I didn't really feel like eating so I went back up stairs and put on my black vans. I grabbed my purple jansport backpack and jogged downstairs. My mom never came home last night so I grabbed my keys and went outside. As I was locking my door, I noticed that our new neighbors had finally moved in. My parents and I have never gotten to meet them. We probably will when my parents come back.

I noticed a black vintage hearse parked outside their house. I smiled to myself. It was really cool. I heard foot steps behind me and I decided to start walking again.

"Hey," an unknown voice said behind me. I turned around and slightly smiled and gave a little nod.

" Um... are you my neighbor?" the boy said. His eyes were a VERY bright green. I think it was the only color on him, besides a grey and black striped shirt underneath his plain black t-shirt.

I nodded. He stuck out his hand and said " I'm Eli" i nodded and shook his head. "Uhhh... what's your name?" I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote:

_I'm clare, nice to meet you_

He looks at the paper confused, "Did you lose your voice or something?"

_no, I'm a selective mute. so I don't talk... at all_

"oh, what's a selective mute?"

I sighed and wrote: _a selective mute is a person who chooses not to talk, usually after a tragic incident_

"oh what happened to you that made you not want to talk," he asked. I bit my lip and wrote:

_It's a long, story. I will tell you someday, maybe if we become friends?_

When he read it he smirked, "Sure i would love to get to know you, and become friends,"

I smiled and wrote: _great so do you want to walk to school, or is this AWESOME hearse yours?_

He laughed and said,"yes this awesome hearse is mine. Do you want a ride?"

_um... i don't usually ride in hearses with people, but yes i would love to... CAN I RIDE IN THE BACK?_

He laughed again and said" wow i have never met someone that was so excited to ride in the back of a hearse"

Then I did something that i haven't did in two years, I laughed. I actually laughed. When i realized what I did, I stopped and looked up to the sky. 'I'm sorry darcy'

"Come on Clare, let's go," Eli said. I eagerly jumped in the back. He laughed, and I tried to ignore the bubbly feeling i got when he did. I just smiled in returned. As we were driving in comfortable silence, I took a good look at him. He was really cute. I just met this boy and i already know that he is going to change me...

**(here is chapter 2 i hoped you liked it please review... it was a little longer than before so... yeah. The next chapter will be longer i PROMISE.) please review... :) oh and don't forget tomorrow is Degrassi... i think... o_O i will have to check... ) P.S. writting will be italized and thoughts will be underlined. **


	3. Chapter 3

**(enjoy! please R&R)**

**( ELI )**

I just heard Clare laugh. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

**{at school}**

Clare and I have all our classes together except for homeroom, and our lockers have only one in between us. I know i just met her and everything but something about her makes me want to get to know her more. And I don't really like getting to know people. The guy in between us was already there.

"Hey Clare-bear!" he seemed a little to excited. That kind of made me i don't know jealous? She gave him a small smile. I was putting in my comics and penns and stuff like that into my locker when I noticed something in Clare's hand.

"Oh. My. God. Clare is that Twilight" I smirked when she blushed. I took the book out of her hands. "All my respect for you is officially gone," I said jokingly. She took the book out of my hands and smacked me llightly on the head with it. " Ouch woman what's with the abuse?" For some reason, Clare got all prickly and turned around and headed to homeroom. Right after that the bell rang, signaling it was time to go to class. I turned around and saw that the guy that had said hi to Clare was killing me with his eyes.

"Um... do you need something?" I asked confused.

"Stay. Away. From. Clare. She's mine." And with that he stormed off.

"Wow... um... that was unexpected," a voice behind said.

" I know," I walked away to my class.

**(Clare) **

I didn't mean to get all prickly, but that word brought up really bad recent memories. I will have to explain to him later.

**(K.C)**

I can't believe he would flirt with my Clare. And she flirted back! I mean right in front of her boyfriend. I will have to talk to her later. I'm getting really tired of our really one-sided conversations. I mean her sister died two years ago. you'd think she would get over it, and talk already. Maybe it's time for a break.. nah, not yet.

**(clare)**

**{free period}**

"Hey Clare, wait up," K.C. called after me. I stopped, so he could catch with me.

"Who was that boy earlier?" I stopped in my tracks. 'ooohh poop...' I grabbed out my phone and texted him:

_no one, he is my friend and new neighbor Eli... Why do you ask?_

"because you seemed really... flirty with him,"He shrugged. I scoffed.

_what are you implying?_

"nothing, just that you seemed like you were really flirting with him... kinda like you like him?"

_well, it's not like that so get that idea out of your head_

" whatever, see you later Clare,"He left with his friends. I Just sat down and started reading. I was at the part where Edward was leaving Bella. I started to cry. Then I felt a presence by me. I looked sideways sniffling, it was Eli.

"What's wrong clare?" He asked worried. He put his ardm around me. I just pointed to the part I was reading. Eli read it and said,"Are you serious Clare?" He exclaimed earning a few stares. One of them was from KC. His eyes zoomed in on Eli's arm around me. I didn't do anything about it though. I nodded my head.

"wow..." he pulled out a comic, I looked at it. It was 'The Goon' I laughed silently and texted him:

_the goon? wow... lmbootg_

He read it and a look of confusion came over him"Lmbootg? what does that mean?"

_laughing my butt off on the ground_

"wow... that's nice" he laughed. So did I.

**(Eli)**

"Yeah.." Clare said. Her eyes grew wide after a while. We stared at eachother in a comfortable silence.

"You have pretty eyes," I said after a while. She blushed.

"t-t-t-thanks," She said. Man, her voice is beautiful.

**(clare)**

Oh. My. Sweet fish. I just said two words. For two years, no one could get me to talk. Then, all of a sudden Eli comes and I talk. And the great thing is, I don't feel like Darcy is upset with me for using my voice. It feels great. Maybe I should let Darcy go...

**(KC)**

Clare just talked to Eli! They aren't having those one-sided conversations like we do. I feel jealous. I looked back at them and saw that they were staring at eachother. She was looking at him the way she should look at me. With love. I saw that they were starting to lean in without knowing it. I walked over there. I sat down next to Clare and put my arm around her. knocking off Eli's arm.

"hey clare," I said, hoping I would get a response from her. No such luck. She just nodded her head.

"I'm kc, Clare's BOYFRIEND," I said, putting an emphasis on boyfriend. So he could back off of her. He just nodded and looked disappointed. I gave Clare a sloppy kiss, just to make him mad. But, Clare pushed me away and looked at me with a repulsed face. Then I noticed that she scooted over to Eli a little closer and he scooted to and there arms touched. I glared as the bell rang. I went off to my science class. I looked at them and they both walked in to Ms. Dawes english class. I feel like I'm loosing Clare.

**(ELi)**

Boyfriend? she has a boyfriend? But, when he kissed her, she pushed him away. And then she scooted closer to me. I sirked in my head. Watch out KC, because Clare WILL be mine.

**(a/n ohh no... what does Eli have planned? Is Clare going to talk more? Oh and by the way Clare will be alittlle OOC. Next chapter will include. Julia and Eli drama. ANd KC and Clare drama please R&R)**


	4. Chapter 4

(I finished all the work I'm suppose to do in my grandmas office so I decided to give you guys another chapter! Please R&R)

**(Eli)**

I walked in to my house only to be greeted by the one and only… Julia! 'Oh joy'

"What do you want Julia?" I'm started to get creeped out by this girl.

"I saw you today Eli…" She glared at me.

"Ok and?" I hope she leaves soon, because Clare is coming over.

"You were a little to close to that girl," She started walking over to me.

"She's my friend!" I defended myself, because even though Julia and I are not dating, I don't want her to get jealous. When Julia gets jealous she WILL hurt someone. Which is why whenever I had friends that were girls at my old school I would never tell her.

"I don't care, she better stay away from you, and you better stay away from her!" She whispered in my ear. It gave me chills. Not in a good way either.

"Why should I? You're not my girlfriend anymore! You can't tell me what to do! If I want to be with Clare, then I can be with Clare! Just because you are mentally unstable when it comes to relationships, doesn't mean I have to suffer! You need help Julia, seriously," I watched as her face came over with a look of hurt.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked while her bottom lip was quivering.

I lost it. I couldn't deal with her anymore. I'm tired of her constantly invading my privacy, " JULIA! I BROKE UP WITH YOU TWO MONTHS AGO! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HOLLOW HEAD! I'M THROUGH WITH YOU INVADING MY PRIVACY. LEAVE NOW AND DON'T COME BACK. STOP FOLLOWIING ME! STOP COMING OVER UNINVITED! I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU. ANY. MORE."

Her eyes showed hurt, then anger. She slapped me across the face and stormed out of the living room.

" I hate you Elijah Goldsworthy. Tell your precious Clare to watch her back," and with that she walked out the door. I let out a big breath and ran my hands through my hair. I sat down and watched TV, waiting for Clare to arrive.

(Clare)

I was sitting down watching TV, trying to pass time until I went to Eli's house, when I got a text from KC.

_Meet me at the park, at the swings._

I replied back to him:_ k I meet you in 5_

_Ok hurry, we need to talk._

I replied back to him:

OK

I walked over to the park. Sure enough he was there.

"Hi Clare," He said with a smile. I gave him a little head nod.

"Why don't you talk to me?" He asked, growing frustrated. I gave him a look.

_You know why, my sister Darcy, and because I am a selective mute. You KNOW that._ I texted him.

"WHY DO YOU TALK TO ELI THEN? I HEARD YOU TALKING TO HIM IN THE LIBRARY! IT'S NOT FAIR THAT YOU CAN TALK TO SOMEONE YOU MET YESTERDAY, BUT YOU CAN'T TALK TO YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND THAT YOU MET THREE YEARS AGO!" I glared at him. How dare he yell at me like that I pulled out my phone and texted him:

_Maybe I like Eli better than you… D: _

I shouldn't have done that. I saw anger in his eyes as he backhanded me. I gasped then scoffed, ¨I hate you. We are OVER. ¨ Those are the only words I will EVER speak to him.

I looked at my phone and it was 6o'clock. I started walking over to Eli's. That's when it hit me. KC just slapped me. I felt my stinging cheek. Nerve stopping pain shot through me. That's going to leave a mark,  I thought. I started to cry. When I got to Eli's, I knocked on his door. He opened it and saw me crying, he immediately pulled me into a hug. I really truly do like Eli… I just stood there hugging my secret true love, crying into his chest…

**(next chapter will be Eli and Clare at Eli's house ;D what will happen? Please R and R)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(sorry i didn't update sooner)**

**(clare)**

"come on lets go inside, so you can tell me whats wrong," He pulled me into his living room. "Now what's wrong," he asked with worry over his face.

I opened my mouth to answer him, but nothing came out. 'oh no, not again' 

"Clare, what's wrong, you can tell me?" I just sighed. Whenever I get like this I can't talk... at all. I started to cry harder.

"H-h-h-he h-hit m-m-me," I finally got out of my mouth.

"Who?" Eli's faced was laced with worry. I couldn't talk anymore. I am hurting Darcy by breaking my promise. I'm horrible. I'm the worst sister ever. I should've been on that plane with her. But I was to afraid to go on. I pulled out my phone:

_I'm srry Eli, I can't talk anymore I made a promise to my sister... :| _

"What happened Clare?"He looked confused, worried, and frustrated.

_My sister and I were elected to go to Kenya, for a school project. I was to scared to go on the plane, so Darcy went by herself... The plane, being caught in a storm, lost all of it's engines. My sister died in the crash..._

"Oh my god Clare I didn't know, But I meant who hit you,"Eli said. I looked at him,

Kc, he got mad because I wouldn't talk to him, he wanted to know why I talked to you and not him, I told him maybe I liked you better

"You like me?" Eli's face lit up with hope. My face lit up in embarrassment. I nodded. He smiled, "I like you too"

The next thing he did suprised me, he kissed me. Elijah Goldsworhty just KISSED ME!

"so, does this mean we are together?" He asked after we seperated.

I shrugged.

_If you wnt to be_

"I would love to be your boyfriend Clare," He said then he leaned in again. I am now officially Eliijah Goldsworthy's girlfriend.

**(kc)**

I can't believe I just did that Clare. But, sometimes I just get so angry. When she told me that she likes Eli better than me I just lost it. I need to talk to her, apoligize or something. I NEED her.

My phone started ringing. It was my cousin.

"hello?" I asked.

"KC i need you, he broke up with me, for an other girl... I need a plan to get back at her... and I need you're help"

"Ok I will be at your house in a minute," I ended the call and started walking to my cousins house.

**(julia)**

Did he seriously think I was going to leave him alone? Wow... I mean it was just one argument, it's not like we actually broke up. It's just that Eli gets mad fast. He will be better tomorrow. We will be as happy as ever... No Clare in the way... never...

I have a SPECIAL plan for her...

**(well how did that go? Awesome or Epic fail?**

**anyways please review.. (:D)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(im sooo sorry i haven't updated sooner... its just that testing has started and I'm just really annoyed with some people at my school and I kind of lost my inspiration to write for a few days, but it's back because I feel really bad for making you guys wait because 1.) im too lazy to get up 2.) Boys are really messed up at my school 3.) and because the state of californa makes us do test... ok on with the story...)**

**(Julia)**

My plan is perfect... thanks to my cousin. I don't think he realizes he is helping me destroy the girl he loves. I laugh out loud. I pace around my room, trying to think of a way to ignite my sinister plan. I pause when I look at a picture of me and Eli we were looking at eachother. I looked closer, and saw something in his eyes... it wasn't love. Nor was it hate... it was... pity? No that's impossible... Or is it? I look closer. It is pity. I broke down crying. Eli never loved me. He just felt sorry for me. I mean, sure I was pretty, no doubt about that, but I couldn't hold a decent relationship if my life depended on it. My sadness turned to self-pity then to just full-blown anger. he never loved me but he loves CLARE! That is NOT acceptable. I will make him love me, I will. But first, I have to get rid of the one thing in the way...Clare.

**(Clare)**

Eli walked me next door and kissed me good night. I would have felt like i was floating in the air, but I had a strange feeling someone was watching us... I went upstairs and fell asleep. I had the most... unexplainable dream:

_Hello Clare, I have been waiting for you to have this dream..._

_"Darcy?" I asked in shock._

_"yes Clare-bear, you have found the one," She walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder._

_"W-w-what do you mean?" I asked, looking up to her angel-like self._

_"You found the perfect one for you," She said again placing me into a proud hug. I just looked at her in confusion. Then I remembered what I had done a couple of times this week._

_"Darce I'm so sorry I broke my promise!" I apoligized. She looked at me in confusion, then she had a look of understanding,_

_"Clare, you don't have to promise me anything, all you have to promise me is that you live everyday, like it's your last..." she started fading away, but before she was completly gone, she said " I love you Clare, Oh, and I give you premission to speak again, so, no more being a selective mute," She gave me a small, but loving smile, and faded away for good._

I woke up when the alarm went off for school. I felt great, Darcy had given me permission to speak. I can finally be the perfect girlfriend for Eli. I pulled on grey and black striped shorts, since it was kind of hot outside. Then i pulled on a purple scoop neck t-shirt. I slipped on my black gladiator sandals. I brushed my hair into it's normal ringlets and put on light make-up. I brushed my teeth and all that good stuff. Then I walked out the door.

**(by the way I just put what I'm planning to wear tomorrow xD )**

I walked next door and knocked on Eli's door as it was being opened. I laughed alittle when I realized he was about to go to my house.

"Good morning, Eli," I said while giving him a kiss on the cheek. He just gave me a dumbfounded look and I laughed.

"Um... you're talking again?" He asked, while starting to walk towards the school.

"yup, I will explain later, But how come we are not taking Morty?" I asked pulling his arm.

"Because Morty doesn't drive well in heat, and plus you look good in the sun," He said winking at me. I blushed and playfully hit his arm.

"ouch! again with the abuse?" He playfully said. I stopped in my tracks.

"Don't talk like that Eli, It is not a topic you play around with okay? I was abused and I find it hard to take things like that lightly," I said.

" oh my god, i didn't know who abused you?" Eli asked.

"This kid, she mentally abused me in the 4th, 5th and 6th grade. She was always putting me down, calling me fat and ugly, and a prude," I said looking at him.

"Well just to tell you, You are none of those things, you have an amazing figure, you are beautiful, and I'm pretty sure you are not a prude," He said with a wink at the end. I blushed and he opened the school door. we were not prepared for what happend next...

**(What happens? Only I know! please review... I feel like people arent reading this because I'm doing a suckish job on the story? maybe I'm not, you know what they say, you're your worst critic...**

**tell me what you think please was it awesome or epic fail? oh and I love the way 2nd graders try to sound out their words for their writing and always end up with really random and funny words... hahah xD please review andd tell me what you think...) ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**(a/n) So sorry I havent updated soon. I just have been really busy. Oh and I would like to make a shout out to:**

**Makeup Queen59 (they have posted the longest review I have ever read. :D I would also like to say thank you to them because it means alot to hear people say things like that about my writing. **

**(Julia)**

He kissed her! I can not believe those plump lips kissed her! I could tell that Clare sensed someone was watching her. So, I walked to my bike and rode away. Tomorrow my plan will begin.

**(Clare)**

"What do you want KC?" I asked him.

"I want you back!" He pleaded.

"Why should I take you back?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Because I love you! And you can't be with this sad excuse of a man!" He yelled pointing to Eli. Eli scoffed, and stepped forward. I stopped him.

I had it, He seriously NEEDS to stop with his cocky attitude," YOU KNOW WHAT KC! ELI IS MORE OF A MAN THEN YOU WILL EVER BE! he can satifiy me in a way you can't," I smirked, I only said that to make him mad. His face turned red then blue, and then purple.

I laughed and pulled Eli away.

"Wow, who knew little Ms. saint Clare would say such a thing!" Eli laughed. I smacked his arm and said:

"This girl can do and say alot of things you don't know about," I winked and ran my hand down his chest. He stared at me and started growing a 'problem' I stopped. that is all it took? wow this is going to be fun...

"Let's go to class before your little friend gets a little to excited," I laughed. He just playfully glared.

"Shut-up," he said while smirking. I could've sworn I heard him say "the things this girl does to me."

**(in class, clare pov)**

I think Eli was trying to get payback for what I did to him earlier. He was tickling and making me squirm. He made me scream when he grabbed my hips and pulled me really close to the back of my seat.

"Stop it!" I whispered.

"Fine, but I will get you back for what you did to me earlier.

"Yeah, good luck with that," I rolled my eyes.

**(Eli)**

I can not believe she did that to me. I will get her back. It was funny making her squirm. I turned to our friend Adam. I guess him and Clare always use to hang out before I came. But he doesn't seem to mind.

I wrote him a note: _I need your help_

_with what?_

_Clare, I need help with payback_

_? explain I'm confused_

_I will explain later meet me in the library during free period_

_ook_

I smiled, get ready for payback Clare Edwards.

**(Julia)**

I Glared at Clare. I hate her. When the bell rung I walked to her locker. When she saw me she froze.

"Hey you ugly, fat, prude!" I faked happiness. That didn't phaze her s much as I wanted it to. Time to kick it up a notch.

"J-j-julia?" She stuttered.

"No, It's your sister Darcy," i said sarcasticlly.. "oh wait, that's not possible, she's DEAD, D-E-A-D," I got the response I wanted from her.

"Listen, I dont care who you date, or what you do with them, but stay away from MY Eli, he is MINE, not yours," I walked up to her.

She glared, this was going to be harder then I thought. "No, we are dating and there is nothing we can do about it. He wouldn't go for you anyways, he thinks you're a phsycotic bitch!" She said, she strutted away. Oh Hell no... You're Gonna pay Clare, just watch.

***(I just had to write about Eli having a little 'problem' cuz to day I found out that happened to someone I like and no one knew what was wrong with him except for me. So today I was wearing my friends sweater around my waist backwards, the way he was wearing it. Just to tease him ;D . Poor him... xD. He will never live that down. please READ & REVIEW)***

**what's Eli thinking of doing? How is Clare gonna act to payback. Do you still feel less hate for Julia? I don't xD never did, because Im going to make her... never mind you will find out. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**(a/n) So sorry I havent updated soon. i have no excuse, this was out of pure laziness and no internet due to moving houses...**

**(Eli)**

I still have no idea how to get back at Clare. Adam and i are in sitting in my room plotting ideas.

"Ok, how about...no, nevermind.." Adam has been saying that almost all day.

"How about we just think of something tomorrow?" I asked.

"Mkay...but, Clare is gonna be a hard person to get back at,"Adam warned. I just rolled my eyes. Just then the doorbell rang. I went to go get it.

" You're kidding me right?" I didn't even wait for her answer. I slammed the door in her face. I drew out a long breath and swept my hands over my face. I went back to my room and shut my door.

"Who was it?" Adam asked.

"Julia,"I said as I plopped myself on my bed.

"She is still trying to get back at you?" Adam snickered.

" Im glad you find this amusing," I said sarcastically.

He just smiled. I heard something out my door, I walked to the door and opened it. Adam gave me a weird look. He got up and joined me at the door. We both walked to the living room, I stopped walking when I saw Julia. She came over to me and before i could say anything, she crashed her nasty lips to mine. I tried pushing her away, but her grip on my hair was strong. Adam tried helping me, but she was like glued to me.

"Help," I tried to say, but it came out,"hamph!"

I heard a gasp at my door, that's when I realized my door was open. Julia let go of me. I looked at the door and saw Clare. I looked at Julia, She was looking at Clare with Evil eyes and a twisted smirk. Julia walked out of my house without a word, but when she got to Clare, she looked her straight in the eye and said:

" Told you, little girl," She then strutted- more like walking like she had a stick up her butt -out the door.

"Clare! It wasn't what it looked like!" I tried to explain. She just looked at me with glazed eyes and a quivering lower lip. She shook her head.

"Clare, really, he's telling the truth," Adam tried helping me, but she wasn't having it. She walked over to me and looked me straight in the eye and slapped me. That hurt more than anything she could have said.

She walked out my house and walked past her house. I saw her pull out her phone and text someone. My phone vibrated.

_we're over._

When I looked back up she was gone. I sat down and began to cry silent tears.

**Where did Clare go? **

**Im sorry its so short but my time on the computer is over and I didnt want to leave you waiting... :) thank please review! **

**SUMMER TIME IS HERE! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! im sorry ive always wanted to say that... No, but seriously you guys are. (: ok here we go to where clare went...**

**(Clare)**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. _MY _Eli was kissing Julia. I shouldn't have jumped into a relationship with him. I knew he would hurt me, eventually. I gasped, Julia let go of him and walked out, but not before whispering "Told you little girl," she walked out.

Eli tryed pleading out to me but I wasn't hearing him, in the background I thought I heard Adam say, " Clare really, he's telling the truth" I didn't care, he hurt me. Betrayed me. No words could describe how hurt I was. I walked over to him, looked him straight in the eye and slapped him. Then I walked out. I pulled out my phone and texted him:

_we're over._

I walked arond for a while, then I saw a figure. It was Julia. I sneered in disgust as I walked by.

She looked at me and said," Got a problem?"

I gawked at her, then punched her in her ugly, scrunched up face. She gasped.

"YOU LITTLE...ARGH" She lunged towards me. I got out of the way just in time. I heard on coming traffic from the road. Julia showed a horrible smile. She shot her arms forward and pushed me in front of the car.

The last thing I saw was Julias evil smirk, I heard someone calling my name in the background. Then I heard sirens. After that I blacked out.

**(Adam)**

I chased after Clare after Eli had his little breakdown. I saw her get in a fight with Julia. Shoulda saw that one coming. But what I didn't expect was Julia pushing Clare in front of a car. I grabbed my phone and called the paramedics. Its a good thing they were around the corner. I called Eli, and told him what happened. All I heard was silence on the other side. I began to worry about him. I told him bye and then I hung up and went to go back to Eli's

**(Eli)**

Julia pushed Clare in front of a car. I met Adam by my car and we drove to the hospital. All that was on my mind was that, _this is my fault. _

We arrived to the hospital and we both ran to the secatrary.

"Clare Edwards?" I asked, out of breath.

"Sorry hun, She can't see anyone for another 30 minutes. You can sit there and wait if you want to." The elderly woman said.

I just sighed and went to go sit down. When I sat down a bickering couple came in. The went to the desk I was just at. I listened to who they were looking for.

"We need to see our daughter, Clare edwards," the Lady said, sounding annoyed.

I stopped listening. My girlfriends- I mean ex-girlfriends parents were here. They sighed and came sit down across from me. They were continuely bickering about whos fault it was. _Your both wrong its my fault_, I thought.

They shut their mouths for a while. Clare's mom looked at me with disgust. I thought maybe she knew, but then I heard her scoff " Emo, ha must be an atheist"

I looked at her and said " Aww, how did you know?" Then I smirked.

Clares dad smiled at me and snickered.

But, Clares mom shot us both a glare. We waited for about 25 minutes when the secatary called " For Clare Edwards"

I stood up, as well as Adam, Clares parents looked at me in surprise.

"How the hell do you know my daughter," Clares mom asked.

"I'm her boyfriend," I said. She gasped and glared, then we walked over to the nurse , who led us to Clare's room...

**How was it? did it make up for the last one? **

**How bad is Clares accident? Did they catch Julia? Is Eli and Clare gonna get back together? What will Clares injurys be? How will Clares parents react? Am I asking to many questions? Are you even reading this? **

**LOL REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! **

_**SUMMER IS TO LONG...**_

_**I **_**want to make a new story... What do you want it to be about? plz PM me what you want (: **

**~THE DARKSIDE~HOOKER CATEPILLARS~ lol you guys should read Picture Perfect by random storygirl**

**only read it if you dont mind nasty humor... (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woah! Two chapters in two days =0 haha im sorry, that was weird. But I just watched _life...beyond the grave_. And I was totally inspired to right this chapter.**

**(CLare)**

After I blacked out, I felt something forcefully pulling my soul out of my body. It didn't hurt, but I felt it. And it felt, disturbing.

After that I was falling, falling and falling. When I opened my eyes I was face-to-face with what looked like a fallen angel. I wanted- no needed to look away, but I couldn't.

The look in his eyes was so sinister. And around Me it was dark.. so dark I could almost feel it.. I was like darkness with in darkness. I was feel started to feel depressed. But in the pit in my stomache I could tell, this wasn't the end. All of a sudden fire erupted. I screamed in agony, my skin was blistering, it hurt so much! I tried calling out but all that came out was screams. When I looked around from my blistering skin, I saw people screaming, some were screaming to their family not to come here. Others were calling out to God. But, most of them were all blood-curdling screams. Thirteen feet Demons were clawing at people. Tearing apart their skin. Making them bleed so much, it shouldve killed them. Then I realized where I was. Hell.

How did I end up here? I thought.

Then one of those demons came to me with a demonic smile.

"Come with me..." It rasped. Against my will, Its horrible, scally skin touched mine and I winced.

After what seemed like hours we got to a dark red and black room. I was pushed inside. To horible looking creatures were looking at me, then I saw a Floating figure. I figured it was a soul. I loooked closer and I could make out a Face. It was Julias. I looked At it with wide eyes. "She is my daughter" the man with horns said. He reminded me of a ram.

"I've met her," I said sarcasticly.

The animal just looked me over, then he turned to the demon who brought me in...

" SHE DOESN'T BELONG HERE! YOU INBICILE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE COULD BE IN FOR HAVING HER IN HERE! TAKE HER AWAY! NOW!" He roared into the creatures face. I flinched back from his yelling. I felt a white hand coming for me. I was pulled out.

I was pulled into a light lavender room. My sister was looking at me with worried eyes.

" Are you okay, Clare-Bear?" She asked coming over to hug me.

"I'm...just surprised. Why was I sent there?" I asked looking her in the eye.

"I honestly don't know, But you need to be careful of Julia, the devil claims to be her father, but not biologically. Julia used to be a wonderful child. But something happened, we don't know what, but she went insane, completely mad. Just be careful when you're around her Clare-bear..."

"Will do Darce," I gave a small smile, but then it instantly dropped," Wait am I dead?" I looked around the beautifull room.

My sister laughed," No Sweetie, Heaven is more majestic then this. You'll love it, but, you won't be here anytime soon. I was just getting you out of the horrible place," She shook her head.

" Wait, why you?" I asked.

She smiled slightly," I'm you're gaurdian angel, silly" She put her arms up and spun around. I smiled and hugged her.

She looked down and said," Forgive him, Clare, It wasn't what it looked like. He loves you more then he, himself knows. You love him to Clare, you just haven't figured it out Clare, it's to early for that. But trust me, that kiss... He didn't plan it, he hated every second of it." She randomly changed the subject.

"Then why didn't he pull away!" I said that louder than nessesary. But, she kept calm and looked at me,

" He tried, she was too strong,"

I looked down and she showed me what really happened. I felt bad for slapping him and not listening to him.

" I don't think he will ever forgive me," I said and looking down.

" Yes he will clare. trust me, Now it's time for you to go back to Earth, I love you Clare-Bear," She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blacked out again.

When I woke up I was looking in the eyes of Eli. I smiled and leaned up to peck his lips. He just gaped at me.

" I love you..." The words escaped from my mouth without thinking.

"I love you too Clare..." He smiled. I smiled back and said,

"I forgive you, I know the truth now, You didn't kiss her, She attacked you I now you... Now will you forgive me for jumping to conclusions?"

He looked at me and said," Why would I forgive you?"

I looked down, I should've known.

"There was nothing to forgive, you had every reason to be upset."

I looked up with a joyful face. The docter came in and said,

" Well Clare, you have no injurys, a couple of scratches and bruises , but thats it. You are a miriacle..." I felt a strange vibe from the docter.

Eli must have felt it too because he hugged me and said, " Yup she's _MY_ miriacle," I smiled and laughed inside my head. The docter sighed and walked out.

After I was released I went to Eli's house against my parents better judgement.

Eli and I were currently making out on his bed. I was feeling, rather... daring today. What I did next surprised both of us...

**Yeah, I'm not very good at cliffhangers. Well, it was a suckish chapter, but it was long right? ANd i would reallly like it if you guys reviewed more.. but you don't have to it was just a suggestion... well anyways i think you guys are very devoted readers ^.^**

**oh and one more thing.. I cannot wait until the premire of season 11... **BRING ECLARE BACK TOGETHER** i could never break them apart in my story so dont worry in the end they will be together. oh and I REALLY LIKE ALL OF THE MAISLINN STORIES. I THINK i'M GOING TO WRITE ONE NEXT.. WHAT DO YOU THINK? please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry to leave you hanging for yesterday :/ i feel bad... anyways i am soo heartbroken after hearing Clare yelling at Eli in that promo... on with chapter 11**

**(Eli)**

She slipped her hand up my shirt and made me moan... She gasped and got off of me...

"What's wrong?" I asked.

" I'm sorry, But i think we should stop," She said getting up.

"Ok Clare," We just talked for the rest of the night.

**(KC)**

I need to get Clare back. I need her to be with me. I didn't mean to hit her. I honestly didn't. Although I felt some power After I did. I fell asleep thinking about her and that gothic boy, probably taking her pureness away.

**_~next day at school~_**

I walked in Degrassi community high school to Eli and Clare sucking eachothers face off. I walked up to them and cleared my throat. They slowly pulled away. When Clare saw me she glared. I have never seen so much hatred in her eyes.

"Clare, I want- no NEED you back, please forgive me." I pleaded

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then she said," I forgive you."

I smiled," So... you'll take me back," I said hopefully.

She smiled and said," Of course..." Eli looked shocked and angry

"WHAT?" he shouted angrily

"You didn't let me finish... I would take you back, If you weren't such a donkey and if I wasn't in love with Eli, But unfortunetly you are a donkey, and I'm happily in love with Elli so, screw you KC," She smiled sweetly.

I just gaped at her, I blew up.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?"

"What?" She seemed unphased.

" I NEVER LIKED YOU! YOU'RE JUST AN UGLY FAT PRUDE! ALL I WANTED WAS TO GET IN YOUR PANTS! I THOUGHT MAYBE I WOULD GET LUCKY... BUT IF IT WEREN'T FOR THIS STUPID THING..." I paused my angry shouting to get her ring... but it wasn't there. I checked the other hand

Did she lose it? " Where's you're ring Clare?" I asked quietly hoping she lost it.

"Oh you mean this one?" Eli smirked showing me his pinky finger, there rested Clare's purity ring. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really Clare? and I thought you actually cared about your beliefs! Apparently you don't..."

Her face turned red with anger.

"WHAT? AT LEAST I HAVE BELIEFS! I WASN'T WAITING FOR MARRIAGE! I WAS WAITING FOR MY ONE TRUE LOVE! and thats Eli... plus we haven't done anything...yet"

"Yet?" I was confused.

"Well, if you must know, Clare and I were almost to that point last nigh-"

"ELI!" Clare hissed.

" I'm just clearing it up for blondy here, Ok where was I... Oh yeah,  
>we were almost getting there, when she stopped. She wanted to wait, but she promised that we would be eachothers first. So she gave me her finger and I gave her the one I got her."<p>

I couldn't take it I walked away without a sencond glance.  
>_<p>

**(Julia) **

I went to go comfort my heartbroken cousin.

When I got there I screamed...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

**How was it? Sorry it's so short... I really happy with the reviews I got(:**

**I have a question... Should I ask out the boy I like? Or let him ask me out?**

**hmm... decisions desicions...**

**HEHEHE you guys thought I was gonna write something steamy... (; gotcha didnt I? Well there will be one soon, just not yet... and I wont go into detail, because then I will feel like a perv... lol so DON'T look forward with a scene with LOTS of detail c(: R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter :) in one FLIPPIN' DAY? :D sorry im in a weird mood today...**

**(Julia)**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at my cousin, KC. He was cutting... deep.

"SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME! SHE LOVES ELI!" He screamed at me. Still slicing his wrist.

"So! It's not like he loves her! He loves me remeber!" I said quitely.

KC looked at me like I was blue and had 5 heads. " JULIA! HE. DOES. NOT. LOVE. YOU. WHY CAN'T YOU EXCEPT THAT, AND MOVE ON ALREADY? HE LOVES CLARE!" He was looking me in the eye as he said this.

_no. no. no. no. damn it NO! _"NO YOURE WRONG! He loves me..."

" JULIA! damn it LISTEN TO HOW DESPERATE YOU SOUND! HE is IN LOVE with CLARE!" By now KC was in tears. So was I. I backed away shaking my head. He loves me. He has to.

I ran out side crying.

I hadn't realized I reached the intersection.

I didn't care.

I hadn't realized a car was coming full speed ahead.

I didn't care.

I hadn't heard the screech of tires.

I didn't care.

I hadn't heard the crash.

I didn't care.

I didn't feel the sharp glass tear at my skin.

I didn't care.

I didn't realize I was slipping into the darkness.

I. Didn't. Care.

**Hmm... alittle too... sad for me.. but i liked the way this came out. i will post another chapter after this one. (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the Chapter 13(: KC's thoughts after his agrument with Julia.**

**(KC)**

I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. I made her cry. I am a disappointment to everyone.

I slit my wrist again. And again. and again. and again.

_1st slice:_ Clare- the love of my life and the one who broke my heart.

_2nd slice: _Julia- my ignorant and stubborn cousin.

_3rd slice: _Eli- who stlole my love and broke my cousins heart.

_4th slice: _My dad- who left me and my mom..

_5th slice: _My mom- the one I'm dissappointing right now.

_6th slice: _Friends- the clueless ones.

_7th and deepest slice: _Me- a failure.

I felt the blood oozing from my arm. I was getting dizzy. I heard faint screaming and pairs hands trying to stop the blood. I thought I heard Clare telling Eli to call the ambulance. The last voice I heard was Eli's yelling for the oaramedics to come. Then I blacked out.

**(Clare)**

Eli and I were at our lockers. KC's in the middle. Adam and Eli were arguing about which issue of _the goon_ was better. I laughed.

I looked at KC's locker. He should've came by now. I had a bad feeling in my gut. I looked over to Julia's locker. Her's was empty to. No one was there. The feeling in my stomach got worse. I had to throw up. NOW.

I ran to the bathroom. Leaving a confused Eli and Adam behind me. I threw up the vile stuff. there was no taste, but something felt wrong. Very wrong. I started crying. I don't know why. Eli and Adam knocked on the door. I walked out and started my way to our lockers. Still no one was there at Julias and KC's.

"What's wrong Clare?" Eli looked worried. I sobbed harder.

"S-something's wrong Eli, Very wrong," I slurred.

"What's wrong?" His eyes grew with alarm.

" Julia and KC, we need to find them. Now." I sprinted towards the one place I know where KC goes to think.

Sure enough I saw him there. Bleeding. I sprinted to him and tried not to scream, but failed.

He had 7 bleeding cuts on the veins in his arms. I tried stopping the blood as much as I could, I told Eli to call the paramedics. While Eli was on the phone yelling for the paramedics. KC went into unconsuciousness. I began to cry. The paramedics came and took him.

They said he would be fine, because I stopped most of the bleeding. And he was found right after he cut. He was hooked up to the IV's and was tooken away.

I still had a bad Feeling about Julia. Something happened to her. I just know it. I told Eli and after I told him he got a call.

He looked at me in shock and just stood there staring at his phone.

**(Eli)**

Clare was telling me something about how she had a bad feeling about Julia. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

_" Are you Elijah Goldsworthy?"_

"Yes"

_"You need to come to Mercy Hospital. We have a patient here asking for you."_

"Ok,"

I just stared at my phone in shock. Who would want to see me in a hospital?

I told Clare. And her face just about went ghost white. She pulled me to the car. Mr. Simpson had let everyone go home early, due to the fact that KC almost died.

We drove to the hospital. I went to the desk and told them who I was.

The lady there said to go to room 412 in the recovery ward. I told her thank you and went to that room with Clare behind me.

When I walked in I saw Julia, In a neck brace and a broken leg and Arm.

"You came." She said.

"Yup," I popped the P.

"With Clare," She said.

"Yeah, " I said.

What happened Julia?" Clare's face was laced with worry. I was confused. Why was Clare worried? Julia tried to kill her.

"Karma's a bitch," Julia said with a smile, a true genuine smile," I'm so sorry Clare, I hope you forgive me."

" I forgive you," Clare smiled.

With those three words, the wall between all of us was lifted. We talked and laughed all night until visiting hours were over.

I had a feeling in my stomach that it won't last that long. But I brushed it off, I was just paranoid.

**How did you like it? What do you think? please review(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Sorry to leave you waiting over the weekend) **

**(Eli)**

The next couple of weeks went by really fast. I still had a weird feeling about Julia's sudden niceness. It was funny how Adam handled it.

_~(flashback)~_

_"Dude, what's up with Clare and Julia? Are they like bffs or someting?" Adam asked one day at lunch as Clare and Julia were babbling about something._

_"I honestly don't know, after the car accident and that conversation in the hospital room they've been best friends, I'm starting to think Ali is getting jealous," I said pointing to a purple faced Ali coming our way._

_Adam just nodded his head, then turned to Julia,"Hey Julia," Adam looked at her with curiosity._

_"Yes Adam," She said._

_"Can I ask you something?" Adam leaned in like he was going to tell her a big secret._

_"Sure," She was beginning to look unsure of his question._

_"How hard did that car hit you?" He asked, like he was talking casually. Clare and I did a spit take. Adam wiped the soda that was just in my mouth off of him._

_"Depends, how many times were you dropped on your head as a baby?" Her eyebrows raised. Clare giggled and I smirked._

_"I WAS NOT!" Adam defended himself. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised._

_"Ok, maybe once or twice, but they caught my head!" Adam said covering his face._

_~(End Of Flashback)~_

I chuckled lightly at the thought. Adam looked at me weird.

"Something funny Goldsworthy?" Clare asked.

"Last name basis again?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"No seriously dude what was so funny in that twisted, corrupted mind of yours?" Adam asked.

"You being dropped on the head as a baby," I said non-chalantly .

"Oh, close your voice hole," Adam said smacking the back of my head.

"Don't make me call CPS, Mr. Torres!" I said, messing around. Adam rolled his eyes. Clare giggled.

"You guys are horrible," Clare said, still giggling. Julia came strolling up to us as usual, but this time she wasn't alone, she had a tall boy on the side of her.

"Hey guys! This is my friend Jake. Jake this is Adam, Eli, and Clare." She said alittle to happy for my liking.

"Uhh... hi?" Adam was just as confused as me.

"He's new here, do you guys mind if he hangs out with us?" Julia asked.

"Can't he talk for himself," I said, rather bluntly. I didn't like the way he was looking at Clare.

"Yeah, actually I can," He said. I glared at him.

"Eli," Clare silently hissed. Jake looked at her up and down. I was confused at first trying to figure out what he was doing. Then I realized he was checking her out. I growled in my head, or at least I thought I did, because Adam whispered to me,"Dude are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said through my teeth. Jake sat down and Julia said her goodbyes, because she has a different schedule from us. Thanks to Adams mom, Clare him and I all have the same classes at the same time. Apparently Jakey-boy has a similar schedule. Oh Joy!

I looked over at Clare, who was talking to Jake. He was about to move a stray hair behind her ear, when she realized what he was doing, she backed up a bit and did it herself. _'Good Clare'_ I thought to myself. I began playing with Clares hair as she was talking to Jake. Then I started planting light kisses on her neck. She was beginning to lose her train of thought. She was stuttering now. I smirked agaisnt her skin as I began plainting opened mouth kisses, more sloppy. She gasped when I bit her here and there, finally she got the strength to push my away.

"Eli. Later." She said, slightly blushing.

"Fine, but at my house." I said smirking. I looked over to Jake, and his face had pure jealousy written all over it. They continued their conversation. He kept on shooting me death glares every now and then. I just smirked.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead a long time ago. It's gonna be fun messing with Jakey-boy.

**(Clare)**

I know what Eli was trying to do when he was kissing my neck, during lunch, he was trying to get Jake jealous, even I could sense that Flirty vibe off Jake.

I ignored it though, if that's what Eli wanted to do, then he can, doesn't mean I'm going to complain. I'm not going to play along either.

I was tooken out of my train of thoughts by Ali. She was rushing down the hall in her 4 inch stillettos, yelling, "Clare, Clare, Guess what!"

"What Ali," I asked slightly smiling at my hyper best friend.

"Ok, you'll never believe who got pregn- Clare Diane Edwards is that a hickey?" She yelled, almost everyone in the hallway turned their heads to look at Ali and I.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She pulled out a compact mirror and showed me, sure enough I had a hickey right smack in the middle of the side of my neck. I gasped then said

"Damn it Eli..." I grabbed my books and said Bye to Ali. I trudged off to class avoiding the stares from the people who heard Ali in the hallway. I walked into Ms. Dawes class and saw a pair of Green eyes that were about to get in trouble.

"Elijah Skylear Goldsworthy! Look what you did!" I said pointing to my one hickey. He laughed, so did Adam.

"What ever do you mean?" He laughed.

"You gave me a hickey!" I said moving my hands in a rapid motion.

"Hickies," Adam corected.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You have one here, here, here, and a HUGE one here." Adam pointed to four places on my neck.

"Eli..." I groaned.

"Don't moan my name here Clare! Wait until we're in my room! We dont want to get caught!" Eli said. Adam fake gagged. I just sighed and sat down.

Jake walked in and gave me one look then said,

"Is Clare trying to be a leporad?" He snickered.

"Shut-up, it's not my fault Eli is wild hormone raged 15 year old." I said crossing my arms.

"It's not my fault Clare tastes so good," He laughed. Jake smiled at me and took the seat behind me. i couldve sworn i heard him say,

" I bet she tastes awesome," I think Adam heard to because he glared at him.

Ms. Dawes told us that we were having a free day, so she could read her new book, but not before saying," Clare, I love leporads to, but that is going a bit overboard," The whole class laughed and I blushed a bright crimson.

Adam, Eli, Jake and I all got together and started talking. Jake started flirting with me again, but Eli began to devour my neck again. Jake was trying to ignore him, but he couldn't anymore.

"How do you concertrate with him on you like that?" Jake asked, obviously frusterated. I felt Eli smirk against me. He stopped and then leaned back. But then he began to play with the hem of my shirt. Once in a while he would slip his hand up there and I would squeak. Then he began to tickle me and I would giggle. Eli was making it very hard for me to talk to Jake, so I told him to stop. He just huffed and listened to jakes and I's conversation. I could tell he was getting bored so I began rubbing his thigh in a rythemic motion. He just gave me a weird look. Then He was getting bored again so I put my hand in his head and began to massage his head, He gave me a weird look and then sighed contently. After a while Eli moaned. That made me feel this weird feeling so I stopped. He whimpered from the loss and looked up at me.

"Eli School ends in like 5 minutes, just wait until we get to your house." I said, like I was talking to a 5 year old.

"Ok," He said.

After school ended we got into Morty and drove to his house...

**WOW 1538 words... review?(= what did you guys think of me adding Jake? oh and remember my characters are OOC(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Another chapter for another day!(= oh and for those of you who have a twitter , my twitter account is: Savina_VA  
>creative right? =1 yeah not really... anyways here is chapter 15(: )<strong>

**(Clare) **

We got to Eli's house in a couple of minutes.

"Are your parents home?" I asked.

"Just my dad. My mom went to some convention for women that are married to shock jocks." He shrugged. **(a/n do they have those? IdK but they should lol)**

"Oh," I simply stated. Eli and I walked to the front door, he was about to open the door when he stopped to look at me.

"You've met my dad before right?" He asked.

"No, just your mom," I said, eyeing him, why did he seem so nervous?

"Great, ok my dad is kinda... I don't know...crude? His jokes are usually dirty so, just be warned. Oh and he may say a couple of things that make you blush," Eli smiled slightly.

"So, in other words, He's an older version of you?" I asked smirking.

"Exactly," He shook his head and opened the door.

"Elijah! How was schoo- Well hello there, I'm going to just go ahead and assume your Clare, I've heard alot about you," Eli's dad said with a wink.

"Really now!" I looked at Eli who was turning bright red.

"Ok! Clare and I are going up to my room," Eli said pulling me up the stairs.

"Ok," His dad sat down, turning on the tv,"BE SAFE, SON! I DON'T WANT GRANDCHILDREN YET! DON'T BREAK THE BED EITHER!" He yelled up the stairs.

I giggled as Eli groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Sorry about that Clare," He said.

We talked for a while, but then we watched the titanic. We were at the part where he was painting a nude picture of the girl ~**a/n I cant remember her name :/~ **when Eli said,

"Can I paint a picture of you like that?" He said raising an eyebrow.

" I didn't know you can paint," I said avoiding the question.

" Very well actually, Now stop avoiding the question," He said.

"I'll think about it," I winked at him and ran my hand down his chest, then hooked my hand around his belt buckle.

"You little devil!" He said in a hoarse whisper. I just giggled and smacked him.  
>He smirked and kissed my cheek. I stuck my tongue out and he leaned down to suck on it. That lead us to a heated make out session. My phone began buzzing, signaling that I had a new text message. I was ignoring it when Eli sighed and told me to answer my phone. I groaned and opened my blackberry to see that I had 5 text messages,<p>

_Clare, I need the notes for mr. Perinos class, I was kinda asleep during class :/  
>**THE A-MAN** <em>

_CLARE! WTH WAS ON YOUR NECK? oh and be safe with Eli ;1  
>~A*L*I~<em>

_Clare, ask Eli if I can borrow his new deadhand CD, My mom is being a female dog again and i want to annoy her ;)  
>**THE A-MAN**<em>

_Hey Clare, I just wanted to know if you wanted to meet up tomorrow at Jumba Juice(:  
>}jAkEsTeR{ <em>

_clare, would you mind asking Eli or Ali if you could spend the week over at their house, your father and I got into a little disagreement and he is spending the week at your Grandmas. I am Spending the week at your aunt Silvias  
>-mom<em>

I turned to Eli and said," Do you mind if I could Spend the week here? My mom and Dad will be gone?" I asked.

He looked shocked but then called his mom," Hey mom! Clare's going to spend the week here at our house ok?"

I heard the slight buzz on the phone.

"Mkay mom, love you too," He hung up and opened his room door, " DAD CLARES GONNA BE SPENDING THE WEEK HERE! AND MOM SENDS HER LOVE!" Eli shouted down the stairs.

"OK SON!" I laughed at their way of communicating.

"Wanna go get your clothes? Eli asked.

"Sure,"

We drove to my house and got my clothes and nessesities. We drove to The Dot afterwards.

Peter cam up to us and said," The usual?"

I laughed and nodded.

He chuckled and went to go get us ''our usual''.

"So looks like we're gonna be living together," Eli said.

"Yup!" I raised my glass as if i was going to do a cheer.

Our glasses clinked as we hit them together. We laughed the whole time.

But I had a feeling someone was watching us...

**(Who's watching them? Please review!)**


	16. SORRY BUT THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE!

**~Authors Note~**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if you guys thought this was a Chapter, but I'm starting a new story. And YES I am continuing this. I <em>PROMISE<em> that I will update tomorrow. Thanks for your reviews for the last chapter. And if you want I can Give shoutouts to Whoever wants one for the next chapter(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16, at your service(:**

* * *

><p><strong>(Eli)<strong>

When Clare and I went to The Dot, I had this weird feeling that someone was watching us. I could tell was kind of uncomfortable too.

We were walking to Morty when I heard something behind us.

"Shh...Do you here that?" I asked.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything," Clare gave me a weird look. I motioned her to be quiet. We heard footsteps, then when I looked up at Clare with wide eyes, they stopped. I looked behind me and no one was there.

"You must be hearing things Eli," Clare said with a smile.

"You heard it to Clare," I gave her a playful glare.

She gasped,"Lies!"

I laughed and swung my shoulder over her shoulder.

"Having fun on your little date?" Clare froze under my arm.

* * *

><p><strong>(Clare)<strong>

I froze when I heard that voice. I know that voice anywhere.

"What do you want?" I spat between my teeth.

"You," He said it as he moved closer to me. He brought up his hand to caress my cheek. But, Eli moved me behind him.

"Aren't you suppose to be in the hospital?" I asked.

"They let me out two weeks ago, I didn't lose that much blood sweetheart, hope you didn't worry that much about me," KC winked at me. I tried to hold back a gag.

"I thought I told you I was never going to take you back? Why are you talking to me still? I want you out of my life you filthy bastard," I stepped forward and slapped him.

His little faqade went away,"But you helped me Clare! You saved my life," He looked at me with broken Eyes.

Eli spoke up for the first time," She saved your life because, she's not some heartless witch. She wasn't going to stand there and watch you die. So don't grow a big head and think that she still has feelings for you. If I were in her position I would've done the same thing, even if I can't stand you." And with that I pulled Eli to the hearse. While we were driving back to his house I got a text,

_Hey Clarita(;  
>}jAkEsTer{<em>

_Um...hi?  
>MadamDegrassi<em>

_What are you doing tomorrow night(;  
>}jAkEsTeR{<em>

_I'm gonna be with Eli all week. HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?  
>MadamDegrassi<em>

_All week? as in Nights too?  
>}jAkEsTeR{<em>

_Yes nights too... Im gonna be spending the week at his DID YOU GET MY NUMBER JAKE?  
><em>_MadamDegrassi _

_From Julia. Well I'll see you tomorrow(=  
>}jAkEsTeR{<em>

"Weirdo..." I muttered.

"HEY! I have been keeping my weirdness on a down low today!" Eli smirked, feigning hurt.

"Not you, you dork, Jake, He was just texting me," I regretted the words right away.

"How did he get your number?" Eli looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Julia," I said.

"I should've known she was up to something," He said between his teeth.

"How is tis her fault?" I was confused at his sudden out burst.

"Haven't you noticed how he is flirty with you? That was Julia's plan all along! She interduced us to him on purpose!" He looked flustered.

"Ok, Eli" He was being melodramatic.

We arrived at his house, I was excited for my first night there...

* * *

><p><strong><em>~SHOUT OUTS~<em>**

**_Vanessa1234_**

**_Cool Person_**

**_emilylake90_**

**_EmoBunny69_**

**_Im-That-Degrassi-Chick_**

* * *

><p><strong>I will update my other story She's Mine Not yours tomorrow(:<br>This one as well...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!(:**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY! finally updated!(: HOW WAS EVERYONES 4TH OF JULY? MINE WAS AWESOME! hehe fireworks go BOOM!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Eli)<strong>

It's Clares first night at my house. To say I was excited was an understatement. When we got up to my room, Clare was blushing madly.

"What's wrong Clare?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Um- noth-nothing, just...thinking?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"About what?" I pushed.

"Me, you, an _entire _week at your house with no guest room-" Her phone cut her off mid-sentece.

"Um, Jake?" She sounded confused. I balled up my fists and looked at the dark cherry wood floor. I motioned for her to put it on speaker phone. She listened at put it on the dresser after.

"_Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to meet up tomorrow after school?" _He asked.

"I can't," Clare said immediatley. I smirked and went over to where she was sitting on my bed.

"_Why not?_" He asked.

"Because! I have plans with Eli," I gave her a confused look.

"_So? Cancel them. I thought we had a special connection..."_ I scoffed silently at his patheticness.

"I'm not going to cancel my plans with my _boyfriend_" I smiled and nodded my head in a playful manner. She slapped my arm and grinned.

"_Do you know that he has been keeping things from you?" _Jake all of a sudden changed the subject.

"Like what? Enlighten me with your gosippy knowledge!" She said sarcasticly. I smirked.

"_He's..._" Jake stopped.

" I what, jake? What do I do?" I said, finally getting agravated.

"_You were listening?_" Jake asked.

" Every. Word." I said. then I heard a click.

"He hung up," Clare said. I just nodded and grabbed a blanket and pillow and made my way to the living room. When I got all my stuff there I ran back up the stairs. Clare gave me a weird look and said,"WHat are you doing?"

"I am Sleeping downstairs," I said and kissed her forehead," Good- night, Clarebear."

"Nighty-night, Ewijah," She said in a little kid voice. I chuckled and made my way downstairs.

About an hour and a half later I heard quiet footsteps lazily making there way towards the couch. I ignored them and switched my position. I was laying on my back when I felt a small petite figure lay itself in my arms. I opened one groggy eye and saw that it was Clare. I sirked and whispered,"Clare what are you doing?"

"Shh... im sleeping, silly," she tried putting a finger on my mouth, but ended up poking my eye soflty. I chuckled and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NEXT MORNING<span>**

* * *

><p>I woke up with my arms empty. I looked up to see Clare watching TV.<p>

"What time is it?" I asked.

"6:55" I noticed Clare was already dressed.

"OK, um... do you want to go to school early or something?" I asked.

"Yes ma'm," Clare smirked.

"Clare, I'm pretty sure I'm a sir," I said sitting up.

"Are you sure?" Clare was giving me a playful questioning look.

"I'm positive," I laughed.

"I still don't believe you!" She crossed her arms and looked at the tv, smiling slightly.

"Oh really now?" I asked.

"If you're a guy then prove it!" She said full on grinning now.

"How come I have a feeling you just want to see me naked?" I whispered huskily in her ear.

She blushed and pushed me away," You wish! I believe you...For now."

"You'll find out when ever you want to," I said nonchantly with a wink.

She blushed and pulled me up," GO get ready!"

"Are you sure you don't wanna help me so you can see if I'm a sir or not?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestivley.

"GO ELI!" She laughed.

"You're just screaming my name aren't you, Edwards!" I said jokingly.

"Eww..." She said as I walked up the stairs to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was just a filler... IT was drama free...mostly. I hope you enjoyed it!(: <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**(Updating time)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Eli)<strong>

* * *

><p>Clare and I got to school an hour and a half early. The school was still surprisingly empty.<p>

I noticed Adam at our picnic table.

"Adam, why are you awake?" He is never up this early. Never.

"Well, your girlfriend over here called me 6:30 in the morning, screaming through the phone, yelling at me to- and I quote-Get my fat tushie at school by 7:00" Adam said looking at Clare with his eyebrows raised.

"I was in a weird mood," Clare defended.

"I'm sure you were," I said sarcastically. Clare crossed her arms and laughed.

"Well, anyways, I'm going to the library to study for Mr. Perino's history test," Adam said walking away.

"Bye Adam, see you later," Clare said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Adam)<strong>

* * *

><p>Man I seriously need to start studying earlier for my tests, I thought as I walked into the library.<p>

I pulled out a history book and began reading the sections he's testing us on today. I made a mental note to thank Clare for waking me up so early.

"_So, you want me to...flirt? With Eli?" _I heard a voice say.

"_Yes, I need to get him away from that fat prude of a girlfriend of his,"_ I know for a fact that that was Julis's voice.

"_But, Clare is so NICE!" _I walked over to where the conversation was coming from. I tried to be as quiet as possible. But, me having my luck I knocked over a book in the process.

"Damn it!" I hissed as the heavy, leatherbound book fell on my foot.

"Adam?" Julia hissed. The other girl just stood there staring at me.

_Oh Shit..._

* * *

><p><strong>(Jake)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I need her. <em>

_I want her._

_I lust her._

_I love her._

_I'm going to have her, whether she likes it or not._

_I don't care what I have to do in the process. _

_I don't care if I have to _kill _that little Emo Boyfriend of hers. I will have her. _

_And No ones going to stop me..._

* * *

><p><strong>(Julia)<strong>

* * *

><p>Adam heard. Now he's going to tell Eli and Clare. I glared at him. HE tried running but I grabbed his scrawny little arm and whispered in his ear,<p>

"You tell anyone, and I will kill you. Eli is _mine_." I dropped his arm and he ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Adam)<strong>

I ran everywhere looking for my two bestfriends.

I found them by our lockers.

"Julia-kill-crazy-plan-Eli-Clare-Flirt-threat-" I was talking so fast and panting at the same time, that thats all that came out.

"What?" Eli said.

"Adam, you have to slow down," Clare put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Julia was telling this girl to flirt with Eli, hoping that he would flirt back, and to get you mad so you will get away from him, and She will make a move on him," I said.

"What were you saying about 'Kill'?" Eli asked.

"Oh Yeah! She said if I told you she was going to... kill...me." I said realizing what I just did.

Clares eyes went wide. Eli just glared.

"Now we can trust no one but the misfits," Eli said to no one in particular. Clare and I nodded in response.

* * *

><p><strong>(Clare)<strong>

* * *

><p>I can't believe what Adam just told me. She was just pretending to be my friend to earn my trust. I let her get inside my head.<p>

Julia wants to play? Fine. Let the games begin...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! review please! For my other story She's Mine Not yours is going to be updated tomorrow! Follow me on twitter Savina_VA please(: <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I hate funerals :/ ok chapter 20? wow... never thought I'd get this far.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Jake)<strong>

I watched as Eli and Clare kissed. I was truly disgusted. How can she love him? He was...just... I don't know. Sure alot of girls swooned over him without him even knowing or trying. All I have to do is get one of those girls to actually make a move on him. Then... Clare will come running into my arms. And I can have my way with her.

Thats all I dream about. Her and I. Jake and Clare. Cake. I snorted at the cliche sounding couple name. All couples at Degrassi have them. There's Fadam, Dralli, Kenna, Save, Solly J., and my least favorite... Eclare. Yes Eli and Clare have one.

"Watcha Doin stalker man?" A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Adam.

"I'm not stalking, I'm just... observing?" I said turning back towards Eli and Clare.

"Uh-huh, sure Jake," Adam came up to me.

"What do you want Adam?" I was getting frusterated.

"I came here to warn you, Jake. Eli and Clare are inlove. Nothing you can do will tear them apart. _Nothing. At. All._ So stop trying to get Clare, because, frankly, You creep her out." And then he walked away.

I sighed and shook my head. That kid really is a pain. Then I realized how close he is to Clare. If my plan were to work, which it will, Sh ewould go straight to Adam, not me.

I have to do one more thing... get Adam and Clares friendship to fall apart.

* * *

><p><strong>(Julia)<strong>

I really hope that that little freak didn't tell Elli and Clare about my plan. I was serious about killing him. I was staring at Eli and Clare. I looked over at Imogen, I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I have only felt this way one other time before. At that moment I started to rethink my plan.

* * *

><p><strong>(Eli)<strong>

Clare and I pulled apart. We sat down on our bench and began talking.

"So, Want to play smash or pass?" Clare asked.

"What? Do you really want to play that game with your _boyfriend_," I raised my eyebrows, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Yes, I want to see our reactions to eachothers answers," She smiled. And gave me a cute little pout she knows I can't resist.

"You know I can't say no to you right?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Ok, let me start...Umm... Adam," I said.

She looked hesitant.

"I'm waiting," I smirked.

"Smash..." She said quietly.

I looked at her in shock.

"Adam?" She nodded.

"Adam Adam?" I asked again.

"Yes! Yes, Eli Adam!"She laughed.

"My best friend?" I asked again.

"Yes Eli, you got to admit... Adams a good looking guy," She said.

"Whatever, just say a name," I said.

"Um... Holly J."

"Pass!" I screamed.

Clare laughed and said, "She's not that bad."

"No you're right... she's horrible"

Clare laughed again.

"Ok... KC?" I asked.

"Pass" She shuddered.

I smirked.

"Fiona?" She asked.

"Smash," I said with out hesitation. To my surprise, she didn't look jealous.  
>"You're not jealous?"<p>

"Nope" She said.

"Well- Why not?" I asked.

"Becau- Wait... were you trying to make me jealous?" She looked at me in a sideways kind of way and smirked.

"Just answer the question," She smirked.

"Because I know she would never go for you." She said, very nonchalantly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" This conversation was getting... interesting.

"She's a lesbian, Eli," She snickered at my reaction.

"But... but... but," I stopped talking.

"What would you do if... Fiona kissed me?" She had a thought full look on her face.

" I would let her and watch," I said, truthfully.

"Perv!" She smacked me.

Just then Adam came over to us smiling. I glared at him. He didn't notice as he sat down and put his arm around Clare. I glared at it at and growled.

"what's up with Eli?" Adam asked Clare. Clare just laughed and Kissed Adam on the cheek. I continued to glare.

"Eli? You ok man?" He asked. I just kept my glare on him.

"Hey Adam," Clare had a mischevious look on her face.

"Wha-" He was cut off by a light kiss on the lips from Clare.

When she pulled away he had a dumb struck look on his face.

He looked at me and he immediatley looked scared.

"Eli man I-"

"3..." I closed my eyes.

"But- She-"

"2..." I clenched my fists.

"Eli! Come-"

"1."

I took off running after him, Clare laughing and running behind me.

She caught up to me and said, " I love you Eli" She continued to laugh as I pinned her to the ground and gave her a kiss.

"You're gonna pay for that Edwards," I smirked.

"Ok, I'll be waiting." She said with a wink.

Adam finally came up to us, out of breath.

"Dude *Wheeze* I didn't kiss her! I swear!" Adam said.

"Oh I know. Clare is just a little minx that likes to make me jealous. And she has a secret crush on you." I said.

"You finally told him!" Adam exclaimed towards Clare.

"I had to, darling! The guilt was eating me away!" Clare over dramaticly said.

"It's ok SWeet heart, Let us drive to my house and I will wash your worries away."Adam Said.

I laughed and threw my arm around my two friends and walked to morty.

"You guys are crazy..." I shook my head.

"That's why you love us" Clare smiled.

"You know it," We got into morty and drove away from Degrassi.

Today was a drama free day. I hope tomorrow is to. It's not likely.

* * *

><p><strong>I was aiming for funny in Eli's point of view... how did I do? <strong>

**Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok Any thoughts on last nights episode? I loved it! as much as I Don't want to think this... but, Jake is kinda cute... and Funny (* "And...Scene" *) oh and DID YOU SEE THE WAY HE ATE THAT CHICKEN? man I was like..." Uh.." and my face was similar to Clares, which was priceless by the way... hahaha... ok any ways on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Jake<strong>**)**

I watched as Clare ran after Eli who was chasing Adam.

After a while they all went out of my view, so I started to walk into Degrassi. I heard Clare's voice.

"You're gonna pay for that Edwards," I heard a voice say.

"Ok, I'll be waiting," Clare! It was Clare! I walked into the Degrassi and bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where- Oh well, hello there!" A petite indian girl said. Or flirted.

"Hi, and I'm sorry," I tried walking away, but the girl stopped me.

"I don't believe we've met! I'm Alli Bhandari, nice to meet you!" She extended her hand.

"Jake Martin. Um, Do you know Clare Edwards?" I asked.

"Yes..." She suddenly looked suspicious.

"Are you friends with her?" I asked.

"I use to be. Until she ditched me for those loser of friends she hangs out with. I mean Dr. Doom! and that Torres kid? I mean I'm, like, 100x times more fun to be around, you know? I just don't think..." I tuned her out and began to walk away. But, lucky for me she followed.

How do I get away from this person? Being this annoying should be illegeal... Is this considered harrasment? It should be...

**(A/N Alli hasn't been one of my favorite people for a while now... well since Drop the World)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Eli)<strong>

I was at my locker when I felt someone looking at me. I closed my locker and looked next to me, a girl was staring at me.

"Uh... Do you need something?" I asked.

"No silly! Imogen Moreno, pleased to meet you," She stuck her hand out.

"I'm-" I was cut off by Imogens high pitched voice.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, Currently dating Clare Edwards. Best friends with Adam Torres. Drives a hearse named Morty. Original Hair Color is a lighter brown. Ex Girlfriend is Julia Morris. Only child of Cececilia Goldsworthy and-" I Cut her off.

"Have you been stalking me?" I was seriously creeped out by this girl.

"...N-no" She stammered.

"Um... could you do me a favor and stay-" She cut me off by grabbing my hand and putting it on her chest.

"Do you feel that? It's my heart," She looked me in the eyes and tilited her head in an ackward angle.

"Uhh..." This chick is crazy.

"Eli? and...new girl?" Clare looked as confused as I did.

"Clare Edwards." Imogen dropped my hand and I wiped it against my black jeans.

"Eli? What were you doing with her?" Clare looked at me her confused exterior gone. She looked frusterated.

"I- Uh- I- uh- um.." What was I doing with her? I had no clue.

"Save it." She stomped away.

"_Dammit..."_ I hit my forhead with the palm of my hand.

"I always thought she second guessed you," I heard Imogen say.

"Are you kidding me? I don't even know you! And then you go and make my girlfriend think I have something going on with you! Just do me a favor and leave me the hell alone!" I looked looked at her, now tearing up face. Great I made her cry. I walked away muttering,"_I gotta go talk to Clare"_

I ran down the hall, "Clare! Clare! Adam! Have you seen Clare?" I asked shaking his shoulders.

"Yeah and when I asked what was wrong she screamed, and I quote, "Your asshole of a bestfriend," Dude what did you do?" Adam asked. I ignored him and walked over to the JT memorial spot.

I spotted Clare sitting down. She always goes there to cry.

"Clare?" I asked softly.

"Leave me alone Eli!" She turned away from me.

"Clare, I have no idea who that girl was. I seriously think she is a stalker or something. She knew alot of things about me... it was kinda scary." I tried explaining.

"Really?" She sniffled and looked up at me with red puffy eyes.

"Yes, really. I would never be with another girl. I love you Clare," I hugged her.

She responded immediatley. We stayed like that. A few girls gave Clare a cold glare for some odd reason and a few guys silently gave me a thumbs up behind Clares back. I rolled my eyes at there cliche gesture.

After a while, Clare spoke, " Eli... I'm ready."

"Well, it's a little late for that Clare..." I said laughing.

"Excuse Me?" She looked offended.

"Class already started, so it's alittle late to be ready to get to class," I explained, confused.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Not that you dummy! I'm ready... to give up my virginity to you," Clare looked me in the eyes. I searched for any sign of confusion, regretfulness or unsureness. All I found was Love... and A hint of lust.

"Ok," I smiled at her.

She got a text. She looked at her phone and muttered something about technoligy always ruining the moment.

She looked at the text and a small smile spread across her face.

"What does it say?" I asked.

She showed me the text.

_Dear Clare,  
>I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you and Eli. I promise I will leave you guys alone. I understand now that you no longer have feelings for me. I will be moving away to live with my mom. She's finally out of jail and has an apartment in Ajax.<br>I wish you and Eli the best(:_

I looked at the text and said," One more person I don't have to compete with."

Clare laughed and said," Lets get out of here,"

We walked out, checking behind us every now and then.

While we were in Morty Clare asked me a question.

"Ell, who do you have to compete with?"

"Jake... and Adam," I said playfully.

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Eli, everyday I worry that maybe today's gonna be the day that you realize that I'm not good enough for you. That one of these days, you're going to find a girl that's prettier than me, more outgoing than me. But, the thing that worries me the most is that... after that, after you find that other girl...you won't even be in my life. I can't lose you Eli, not only are you my boyfriend. You're my best friend. When I'm with you, I feel like... I found my other half, like, I'm complete. I know this is really Cliche, but I think I found my soul mate, I think that's one of the reasons you got me to talk again." Clare looked at me teary eyed.

I looked at her and sighed. I pulled over to a park. I walked around the car and opened her door. I grabbed her hand and helped her out.  
>We walked to a bench and sat down.<p>

"Clare," I sighed and turned to face her," You never have to worry about me finding another girl. I can never ever fall for another girl. So don't even worry about that. And No girl in this galaxy is prettier than you. You're not even pretty..." I said.

"Smooth Eli," She turned away and scoffed.

"Let me finish, You're not even pretty, you're so beautiful, I can't even describe you in words." I looked her in the eyes and smiled.

She smiled back and stood up.

"I, Clare Diane Edwards, fell in love with my hearse-driving, egolostical, snarky, sarcastic, amazing, black-wearing, funny, smug, dorky, eye-liner wearing, weird, annoying Comic reading best friend, Elijah Goldsworthy!" She yelled in the park. Some couples went Aww... and a few clapped.

I smiled and said, "You are something else Clare," I gave her a deep kiss and she responded happily.

I whispered huskily in her ear," I think it's time to get to my bedroom... if you want..."

"Lets go... Now!" She pulled me to the hearse.

"You little Devil" I whispered.

We drove to my house, with Clare attacking my neck the whole time.

She was creating a problem for me. We walked to my room with our lips attached.

I have no idea how the door opened, but I didn't care.

All that filled my mind was Clare. Her scent. The way she would moan whenever I nibbled on her neck. The way she would rub her hands all over my body.

I continued to kiss her as I led us to my king-sized bed.

Soon, clothes were being thrown on the floor and the room was filled with low moans, Clar screaming my name. and Me screaming hers. The room was filled with lust, passion, and love...

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! The moment you have all been waiting for! At least I think you were... anyways... Review!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! Guess what! I hit my head! and then right after I ran into my desk... I'm just running into things today... haha sorry I just felt like saying that... OK on with chapter 22! I'm so proud of myself.**

**TODAY WE MEET IMOGEN! I think. . . **

* * *

><p><strong>(Clare)<strong>

I sighed contently. I have no idea why, but I am extremely happy... and sore.  
>I looked over to my right and I saw Eli, a shirt-less Eli.<p>

I smirked at the sight, memories of last night flooded in my mind.

"You know... it's not polite to stare," Eli chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Hmm... Indoor pool?" He asked.

"You have a indoor pool?" I asked.

"Yes, I asked for one after I caught my parents in the out door pool..." He shuddered.

"What were they doin-" He cut me off,

"Don't! Even ask!" He shouted.

"I'm imaging the worse..." I trailed off.

"I seriously think I was an Oops baby... either that or they thought I wanted a younger sibling," He made a face.

"UH! TMI! TMI! Forget we even had this conversation!" I covered my ears.

"You wanted to know," He put his arms up in surrender.

"I'm gonna call Adam," I said, getting up.

"OK!" He walked into the bathroom. I looked back at him and laughed.

"NICE BUTT ELI!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"I COULD SAY THE SAME FOR YOU!" He yelled back.

I looked down, and sure enough... I neede clothes. I decided to just put on my bathing suit. Which was a red bikni top with black hand prints on the front, and black boy shorts with red paint splatters.

I grabbed my cell phone and called Adam.

_ring_

_ring_

_ring_

_rin-_

"Is there a reason you're calling me this early?" Adam's groggy voice sounded from the phone.

"It's noon," I said, Adam can me so weird.

"Your point being...?" He asked.

"Never mind... Do you wanna go swimming? Just me you and Eli? A day for the misfits..." I said.

"Sure!" He perked up,"...as long as it's the indoor pool... there are some things you can never un-see"

"You know... I'm kinda glad I don't hang out with you guys during guys night," I said.

"Oh hush! I'll be there in like...10 seconds" Then I heard a click, signaling that he had hung up.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." I waited for the door bell. The door bell rang, one second later.

"Told You," Adam smirked.

"You were one second late," I frowned.

"I'm sorry" He laughed. I held my serious posture.

"Clare! I said I was sorry," HE stopped laughing. I looked at him for a few more seconds then started laughing.

"Wow..." He shook his head.

"Hey Clare! I was wondering if you wanted to jump in the shower with me before Adam co-" Eli walked down stairs... completely butt naked.

"!" Adam screamed and covered his eyes, running around. He ran into the wall. Eli hurried up stairs to get some clothes. I just stood there laughing.

"Adam!" I yelled.

"No! I am-'

"Adam!" I walked over to him and smacked him upside the head.

"What?" He asked.

"He's upstairs, getting dressed, don't worry" I laughed.

"I'm gonna need therapy after this. I am scarred for life." Adam shook his head.

I just laughed again. Eli came down... fully clothed in swimming trunks.  
>He was beet red.<p>

I laughed even harder. At this point I was on the ground.

"Dude! Next Time you want to ask a question for Clare... come down fully clothed." Adam said.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it," I looked up to see Eli smirking.

"I regret telling you you were big last night," I said nonchalantly.

"But you know it's true," Eli smirked.

"Whatever stops the tears at night," I smirked back.

"I can prove to you it's true," Eli wiggled his eyebrows, suggestivally.

"Oh, yeah? Go ahead then," I stepped closer.

"ADAM IS IN THE ROOM PEOPLE!" Adam shrieked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry Adam,"

"It's ok, just no foreplay,"

I laughed," That rhymed,"

He rolled his eyes as Eli began to lead us to the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>OK JUst a filler. Any who... review! Next chapter is the pool... and (ETC.)<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the LOOOOONNNGGG over due update. But I had writers block. And to be honest I still do. I think I just might delete this story... but I won't. Just for you guys. **

* * *

><p><strong>(Clare)<strong>

Eli made his way through his huge house and Adam and I followed.

"Here we are!" Eli lifted his arms upwards.

"Woah," I breathed. Adam and Eli just snickered at my amazement.

"Hey Clare?" Eli asked out of the blue.

"Mhm?" I began walking to the edge of the pool.

"Do you know how to swim?" Adam asked for him.

"...Yes, why?" They are so confusing.

"...Ready... set... GO!" Before I had any time to think about what they were doing, they had picked me up and thrown me into the water.

I came out of the water spitting out water and gasping for air.

"Eli you asshole!" I yelled after him. He was underwater so I decided to go under and grab him from behind.

I attempted to give him a hug from behind, but he took off and my fingers grazed something else, but I'm not sure what it was. I had to swim to the surface of the water and get another gulp of air. I saw Eli there breathing heavly and he was wide eyed.

"Whats wrong Eli?" I asked, confused.

"Do you not know what you just touched?" He asked.

I shook my head. He smirked. His breathing going bsck to normal he swam over to me.

"You, my beautiful little minx tried to cop a feel," He whispered agaisnt my neck. I gasped.

"I did not!" I protested.

"Yes you did!" He shouted.

"Whatever Eli, It's your fault, you're the one who moved," I crossed my arms.

"Sure, whatever Edwards," He began swimming away.

I swam towards him," Don't you dare swim away from me! Apoligize!" I playfully slapped his wet chest.

"Nah... not my style," He laughed.

"Eli, apoligize now!" I insisted.

"Ok OK! Im sorry!" He laughed. Again.

"Not good enough," I cornered him into one of the edges in the pool.

"Really Now? Ok how about," HE leaned down to kiss me but stopped when we heard Adam.

"CANNIBAL!" Adam jumped into the pool, splashing everywhere.

Eli and I laughed at our dorky bestfriend.

"Dude! What the heck?" I asked while laughing still.

"You just said Dude!" Eli and Adam erupted into even bigger fits of laughter.  
>I rolled my eyes.<p>

"You guys are crazy!" I smirked.

"You know it babe," Eli came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"PDA! Eeww!" Adam shielded his eyes. Eli and I splashed him. And for about an hour we swam, splashed eachother and played marco polo.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you! Eli cheated," Adam protested to me. We got out of the pool ten minutes ago and Adam swears Eli cheated at Marco Polo.<p>

"I did not!" Eli argued. I just sat there and laughed. I do that alot with these to.

"You guys bicker like an old married couple," I pointed out while walking to the kitchen.

"No! Your lover boy is just so stubborn that-" I stopped listening when the door bell rang.

I pulled the door open to reveal a girl around my age, maybe older. She had soft black hair that came down in ringlets. It barely touched her butt. She had a light natural tan. She had light brown eyes that had an orange tint to them. Dark lashes surrounded them. She was wearing a black v-neck with an artsy design and dark denim skinny jeans with a pair of all black vans. Her medium sized heart shaped lips were pursed in a thoughtful way. Her brows were furrowed together in a kind of confused way. Her lips lifted up in a smirk. a smirk alot like Eli's.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I know who I am, the question is _who_ are _you?_," She smirked.

"Clare who's at the-?" Eli'e eyes widened in shock when he saw who was at the door.

"Abigal?" Eli asked.

"Elijah," She playfully glared.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I decided I want to move back, I'm going to graduate university when it's actually my time to graduate," She said modestly.

"REally? So you enrolled in Degrassi?" Eli asked.

"Yup!" She smiled.

"I don't man to be rude but... who are you?" I asked.

"Oh Clare this is my sister, Abigal," Eli gestured to her.

"Well, not actually sister, we're cousins, but my parents died in a car crash when I was two and Cece and bullfrog took me in, My dad was Bullfrogs brother," Abigal smiled at me.

"Oh, Im Clare Edwards, Eli's girlfriend," I smiled and extended my hand. She didn't take it instead she pulled me into a hug, much like the ones Cece gives.

"I'm Abigal, but call me Abi or Gal," She said friendly.

For the rest of the day Adam and I got to know Abi, and Eli caught up with his 'sister'.

I see the beginning of a wonderful friendship

* * *

><p><strong>That was literally legit, everything came up at the top of my mind. Review?<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**OK this is the last chapter. Sorry if any things are left unanswered I just feel that I'm dragging this along... So yeah... plus school is coming up soon and I don't want you guys to wait that long. Ok on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Clare)<strong>

Eli, Adam, Abigal-or Gal as she likes to be called- and I are all currently on our way back from camping. Julia Jake and that girl Imogen finally left us alone. It turns out Jakes dad and my mom started dating after the divorce and are now engaged. Julia and Imogen turned out to be lesbian. Well... Julia was. Imogens bisexual. They are now happily dating. It's been months since Gal came back to live with Eli and his parents. She and I have developed a great bond. So have she and Adam. Actually, during the camping trip the became official.

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Adam, you seriously need to tell her already," I said smacking Adam's arm. <em>**

**_"I don't know Clare..." Adam hung his head in embarresment._**

**_"Come on Adam! What happened to the machismo we've all grown to love- or at least tolerate," Eli joked._**

**_"He fell into the lake," Adam muttered. I laughed and Eli just shook his head._**

**_"No seriously dude, just tell her," Eli nudged the blushing boy. _**

**_"Tell who what?" Gal came down in her black bathing suit. Adam stared at her and his mouth hung open. I laughed at my best friends hormonal stare. Eli just chuckled and punched Adam's arm._**

**_"No checking out my younger sister," Eli warned jokingly. But there was a hint of pertectivness in his voice. _**

**_"I like pertective Eli," I whispered in Eli's ear. He gulped audibly and smirked nervously. _**

**_"O-o-oh really n-now?" He stuttered _**

**_"Guys! Not now!" Gal and Adam groaned at the same time. I looked over at Gal and then Adam. I gave him a nod and told him to do it. _**

**_"It's now or never," I heard him mutter under his breath. _**

**_He cleared his throat," Gal, can I ask you something?" _**

**_"You just did," She smirked. I think it's a Goldsworthy thing._**

**_"Can I ask you another one?" He asked again. She smiled and nodded. _**

**_Adam got down in one knee and I saw Gal's eyes widen in surprise. I internally giggled. _**

**_"Abigal Goldsworthy, I, Adam Torres, Like you... alot, Even though I don't deserve you, will you do the honors of being my girlfriend?" He smiled up to her hopefully. _**

**_She nodded multiple times before choking out a tearful,"...yes"_**

**_Adam smile grew even more he jumped up and engulfed Gal in a hug. She hugged him back._**

**_"Aww..." I mentally cringed. I just ruined the moment._**

**_"Way to ruin the moment Clare," Gal laughed. _**

**_"haha, lets go," I motioned for the door. _**

**_I let Adam and Gal go first. _**

**_"I love you Clare," Eli whispered lovingly._**

**_"I love you Eli," And with that we went swimming._**

* * *

><p>Eli and Gal were arguing which song to put on.<br>Eli and Adam wanted Dark Days by The Sleeping.  
>Gal and I wanted <em>Tonight, I love you <em>by _The Latency_

"No! Gal I refuse to listen to that!" Eli argued.

"What's so wrong about the band?" Gal countered. Eli and Adam shot glances towards me. I slid back into the seat. One time they had caught me gushing about how cute they all were.

"Ask Clare," Eli said while looking ahead.

Gal looked back at me.

"No fair Eli! You can gush over Mila! and I can't gush over my favorite band?" I huffed.

"How is that not fair? I find it prefectly fair. I mean Mila is-" Eli was cut off by Adam.

"DUDE WATCH OUT!" Eli swerved but it was to late. The pick-up truck had already wedged itself between us and the air. It came into the passanger side causing the door to cave into... me.

All I could hear afterwards was Eli's yelling at me to wake up and the sirens. I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I felt as if I just woke up from a very deep sleep. I wanted to groan from the sudden uncomfortableness but I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth. I tried my best to open my eyes and managed to open them a milimeter but then they quickly shut.<p>

"Please Clare, please wake up, I need you, I need to see your blue eyes. I need to hear your beautiful voice... I need you to wake up, I don't know what I'd do with out you, I'm sorry for every stupid thing I've ever done. I'm sorry... I'm sorry I'm a horrible driver, I Love you, I'm just-" He broke down. I have never seen Eli this hurt. This... this... _broken. _It hurt me to see him hurt. I gathered up all my strength and tried to open my eyes.

_For Eli,_ I thought and I did it I opened my eyes.

I picked up my hand and wiped away his tears. He gasped and looked up his puffy blood-shot eyes looked tired. I noticed he had a cast on his arm.

"Clare?" He asked. Almost like it was to good to be true.

I said the first thing that came to mind, "I hate cars," I then blushed at my stupid comment. Eli just grinned and hugged me.

"Oh Clare," Eli mumbled into my neck.

"I love you Eli," I sighed contently.

"I love you to Clare," Eli kissed my forehead.

After that I realized. Eli and I could get through anything.

I, Clare Edwards am in love with Elijah Goldsworthy, and I would do anything for him.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**Suckish ending I know :/ Sorry if it was rushed.**


End file.
